Holden Moskalenko
, | hometown = , | music = Accidents - Alexisonfire | affiliation = N/A | current_efeds = RCW | brand = N/A | previous_efeds = N/A | role = N/A | gimmick = Inspiring Iconoclast | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical, Brawler, Submission, Grappler, High Spots | finisher = This Ends Here (Twisting Fisherman Brainbuster); King Crab Hold | debut = Jan. 7, 2012 | accomplishments = N/A }} Holden Moskalenko is a Canadian pro-wrestler currently signed to the promotion "Reddit Championship Wrestling" (RCW). History Backyard Holden Moskalenko has stated in interviews that he began in an unknown backyard wrestling promotion. He was originally a heel under the moniker "Heartless" Holden Moskalenko. It was through backyard wrestling that he received his initial training. Both from his peers and former gym teacher. The pseudonym Holden Moskalenko came from his fascination with 's . Though it has not been revealed, he has stated that Moskalenko is a minor deviation from his given last name. Moskalenko has stated that current RCW owner Leo "The Bear" Withers was a major source of inspiration for his character. Before he was even interested in professional wrestling, he'd been a fan of "The Bear" as a political caricature. He had used Leo's likeness in the creation of punk rock concert posters and his campaign for class president. It is apparently a coincidence that Moskalenko now wrestles for Withers' promotion. RCW (Present) Moskalenko debuted at the rebirth of Reddit Championship Wrestling. During the first edition of Saturday Night Warfare, Moskalenko caused a stir by declaring a "revolution" against new owner Leo "The Bear" Withers. He proceeded to distribute white "X" stickers throughout the crowd. He asked audience members to stick them everywhere to signify solidarity between the fans and locker room. The next week, Holden took part in an 8-man battle royale to determine the number one contenders for the RCW World Heavyweight Championship. Moskalenko was the sixth man eliminated. On the next edition of Warfare, Moskalenko debuted his new interview segment "The Revolution, Televised". His first guest was Ian "Meltdown" Johnson. The segment was used as a platform to antagonize Leo Withers. Holden revealed that his set was made up of Withers' office furniture. The two proceeded to destroy Leo's belongings before Johnson was put in handicap match as punishment. Later in the show, Holden defeated "The Immortal One" James Young in his singles debut. During the contest, Moskalenko injured (kayfabe) his right shoulder. Due to the strain, he was unable to use his impact finisher. This lead to the debut of his signature submission, the King Crab Hold. Although not medically cleared to compete, Moskalenko answered an open challenge from the debuting "Sharp Shooter" Ryan Armstrong. Holden lost the exhibition. After the match, Leo Withers appeared ringside to offer Armstrong a steel chair and an opportunity to join forces. Ryan responded by cussing out Withers and chasing him off. Moskalenko and Armstrong shook hands then declared that they'd competed in a "Five-Star Match". The next week on Saturday Night Warfare, Moskalenko and Armstrong joined forces in the RCW Tag Team Title tournament under the name "The Best in the World". However, they were unsuccessful in advancing to the next round in a match against BOBOS and The Ede. In Wrestling Finishers: * This Ends Here (Twisting Fisherman Brainbuster) * King Crab Hold Signature Moves: * Northern Lights Suplex * Backdrop Suplex * Butterfly Suplex * German Suplex * Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker * Backstabber * Corner Shining Wizard * Flying Forearm Smash * Roundhouse Kick * Yakuza Kick Entrance Music * Accidents - Alexisonfire Nicknames * "The Revolutionary" * "The New Face of Professional Wrestling" * "Heartless" Holden Moskalenko Championships and Accomplishments